A Summer Away From Home
by icarusge1238
Summary: Miyuki/Tsukasa, Konata/Kagamin, Minami/Yutaka. Don't like? Don't read. I suck at summaries, don't hate, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Damn it, why does Konata ALWAYS have to be late?!" yelled Kagamin, "I mean, seriously, we have been waiting here for about an hour and a half and she STILL hasn't shown up yet!"

"Well, you know, Sis, maybe she was up all night again," said a worried Tsukasa. "Yeah, that same lame story over and over again. God, Miyuki must be wondering where we are," stated an irritated but also concerned Kagamin. The sisters decided to give Konata another 30 minutes.

In about 25 more minutes the blue haired otaku herself showed up. "So give us the lame excuse as why you were late today," retorted Kagamin. "Well I was la—"

"You know what? I don't want to hear it today. We PROMISED Miyuki we would be there almost two hours ago and you're late as usual. I don't know why I expected anything different. You're always making excuses. Will you ever take into account how other people feel?!" Kagamin screamed after interrupting Konata. "But…I—"

"Oh, no you don't! I won't let you turn this around on me! I don't know why I am even your friend or how you have so many!" countered Kagamin. "Sis, don't you think you've said enough?" asked Tsukasa meekly, noticing the look of shock and hurt on Konata's face. "Not now, Tsukasa!" exclaimed Kagamin, not even listening to Tsukasa.

"And to top it all off, you are obsessed with anime and have no life! I don't know why I even bother being your friend!" finished Kagamin, ignoring Konata's tears. "SIS! What the hell is wrong with you?! Not only are you drawing attention to us, why don't you look in a mirror and try saying that to yourself! You're a horrible friend to Konata even though she might have a legitimate reason for being late!" yelled Tsukasa. Konata uttered, "Pocky…sticks."

"Huh," said Kagamin. "I was late because I was trying to get you a box of Pocky sticks to munch on the train, but I had to go all the way across town to get some," said Konata as she slid the box of Pocky over to Kagamin.

"See what you've done, Sis? All Konata did was try to be nice to you, and you chew her head off for it! What were you thinking?!" demanded Tsukasa angrily. Kagamin had only now realized that Konata was crying. "Oh, God, what have I done?" said Kagamin regretfully.

The train was now about to leave, so they boarded, but after a while they notice they couldn't find Konata.

"She probably just sat in a different part of the train," offered Tsukasa. "Yeah, maybe…but—"

Kagamin was cut off by the train's intercom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I need everyone to stay calm, but the train is off course," said a frantic train conductor, "We are now on a collision course we're going to crash!"

"What?!" yelled all 3 girls at the same time? Konata now raced out of the bathroom were she had been crying she now rushed to Kagamin and Tsukasa.

"Did I hear that right?" asked Konata.

"Yes, you did," said Kagamin and Tsukasa in unison.

"Oh, God, we're all going to die!" said Konata, sobbing.

At that moment, the train crashed, the sound of crunching metal and frantic screaming filling the air in a deafening roar. When the train came to a jerking halt, the three girls hit their heads in the whiplash and passed out.

Some time later, they finally regained consciousness.

"Hey, guys you ok?" asked Kagamin weakly, head throbbing from the sudden impact.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Sis," answered Tsukasa not too far away.

"I'm fine, too, Kagamin," said Konata.

"Let's look around and see if we can find a signal to call for help," proposed Kagamin.

"Good idea!" said Konata and Tsukasa in unison.

"Should we split up?" suggested Konata.

"That's not actually a bad Idea," said Kagamin, who was actually shocked that Konata was thinking straight after the accident. That was something she hasn't quite accomplished herself, yet.

"Well I will go left. Kagamin, you should go straight through the hole we made, and Tsukasa, you should go right. We will meet in twenty minutes and see if anyone has found signal to call," stated Konata. Kagamin saw some of her friends beguiling composure slip as she spoke, however. Perhaps she wasn't thinking quite as straight as Kagamin had given her credit for.

"Good plan. I will see you guys when it's time to meet up," said Kagamin as they all went their separate ways. Kagamin started walking and in about ten minutes she found some signal and immediately received a call. It was Miyuki.

"Hey Miyuki what's up?" asked Kagamin.

"Where are you? I am so worried! I heard there was a train accident! Is everyone okay?" asked Miyuki, concern evident in her voice.

"Sort of…but the train accident you heard about was our train. We were trying to find signal to call for help," explained Kagamin, her throbbing head starting to ache worse.

"_What?!_ Where are you guys?! I can have people there in about five minutes!" offered Miyuki, who now sounded to be in full panic mode.

"We are about half-way through the tunnel to your house, I will go meet up with everyone else," said Kagamin, a glimmer of hope welling up inside of her, "We'll talk more when you get here."

"OK, see you soon," said Miyuki.

"Bye." She hung up. _Ok, now I need to go meet up with everyone. Besides, it's already been about twenty minutes,_ thought Kagamin as she ran back towards the entrance to the hole that the train made. About five minutes later, Kagamin was back out to the wreckage sight and started to tell Konata and Tsukasa the news about Miyuki coming to their rescue.

"So Miyuki should be here in a few minutes?" asked Konata, astounded that she could get to the tunnel that fast.

"It really is terrible that we have to put Miyuki through so much trouble," mused Tsukasa gloomily.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying, and I feel the same way," affirmed Kagamin, "but don't be glum! We'll be out here soon enough."

"I just want to know what really happened. I mean, did the train fail…or was it on purpose?" asked Konata, more to herself.

"Well, whatever the cause is, we probably won't get answers any time soon."

They sat there, the air heavy with implications.

About ten minutes had passed and Miyuki still wasn't there.

"God, what is taking Miyuki so long?" wondered Kagamin.

"Well, you know, Sis, while I was checking for a signal, it looks like the tunnel had caved in. It may just be that they're trying to clear the wreckage," offered Tsukasa.

As she finished talking they saw a light piercing through the rocks on the far right side of the tunnel.

"I think they are here!" exclaimed Kagamin gleefully. The three girls ran over to the light and saw Miyuki standing there.

"Oh, thank God! Everyone is ok!" said Miyuki with a sigh of relief, "Do you know how or why the train crashed?"

"We don't have a clue. But I don't think it was faulty machinery…this train is pretty new." said Konata, her confusion clearly written on her face.

"Well, I am just glad that you are all ok," said Miyuki

"Well, thank you," said Konata. The police were at the end of the tunnel, helping other victims out into the town. Kagamin's head still hurt, but she ignored it.

Now that everyone was safe, Miyuki and the girls set off for Miyuki's house.


End file.
